


In Public

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catheters, Demon Dean Winchester, Desperation, In Public, M/M, Waiters & Waitresses, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fills Castiel and Sam up in public and makes them wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Public

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Could be read as dub-con, plus derogatory/insulting words/actions/thoughts by a minor OC against characters perceived to be intellectually disabled. 
> 
> Other Notes: I have no idea if a device such as the one described actually exists, so just pretend it's an invention of Hell.

He desperately wants to squirm, but Dean’s firm gaze holds him in place.

 

“Can I have some lemonade?” He whines. It’s their code word. If anyone else were listening in, they’d think that he and Sam were the biggest lemonade fans ever to walk the Earth.

 

“Not yet,” Dean says. He lowers his voice. “Glasses?” He’s really asking for Cas to rate his urgency on a scale of one to ten. He’d made them study what each number meant so he’d have a good idea of what they needed.

 

“Ten,” he groans. Dean shoots him a pointed look. Ten means leaking, something he can’t do with the catheter in place. “Nine point nine,” he amends.

 

Then their waitress saunters over with two glasses of lemonade. “I heard your brothers – brothers, right? – asking for lemonade. Don’t worry about it; it’s on the house.” She smiles and hands them each a glass. “It’s hard when they’re born that way, isn’t it?” She asks sympathetically, hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

Cas bristles. He hates it when Dean smites someone.

 

Dean just nods and smiles sadly. “It really is,” he agrees, sighing. “Our family was devastated when we found out about the twins.”

 

The waitress clucks. “Twins? So sad. It’s so sweet of you, though, taking them out like this. You must really love them.”

 

“Oh, I do. These two are the light of my life.”

 

Cas beams under the praise.

 

“Lemonade,” Sam gasps as he watches the little droplets of condensation drip down his glass. They both know what he means, but the waitress doesn’t.

 

“Oh, sweetie,” the waitress tuts. “Poor thing! I didn’t get you a straw. How forgetful of me.” She turns to Dean. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Dean,” Sam hisses as soon as she’s gone.

 

“Watch your tone,” Dean growls back.

 

“I need to _go_ ,” he whines.

 

“Me too,” Cas adds.

 

“I’ll let you go as soon as the nice lady comes back with your straws and you finish your lemonade, okay? Then we can go home and-”

 

Sam and Cas groan in unison. _Home_ is thirty minutes away down the bumpiest road in the nation. It doesn’t help that the catheter makes them feel like they’re already going without any of the relief.

 

“Please,” Cas begs. “I need to go so bad and-” He catches sight of the waitress approaching with two straws and forces himself to be silent. He could make a fuss in front of her, but he knows that Dean would punish him to making a scene in public.

 

The waitress peels the paper from their straws and plops them into their drinks. “There you go,” she says cheerily, completely oblivious to their suffering.

 

Cas sips at his lemonade and sulks. He knows that the quicker he and Sam finish their drinks, the quicker Dean will take them home and hopefully let them use the toilet.

 

He glances to his left and sees that Sam has barely touched his drink. He tries to nudge Sam without the waitress or Dean noticing, as if to say, _Drink up._ He tries again when Sam doesn’t move, knowing that they’ll both be punished if Sam is disobedient. Sam turns towards him, and his gaze softens. Sam takes a sip of his drink and Cas’s shoulders slump with relief.

 

“Aw, that’s so cute,” the waitress coos. “They won’t do anything without each other. They’re like puppies!”

 

Dean’s jaw twitches and Cas can tell he’s reached the limit of his patience. “Tell you what. Why don’t you get us the check and we can... I don’t know, maybe go out for drinks sometime?” He winks.

 

The waitress giggles. “Sure thing, handsome.” She flounces off and bounces back with the check. He throws down a twenty without looking and stands.

 

“Come on, guys. Let’s get you home.”

 

Cas freezes. This could be easily be a trick. “We didn’t finish,” he says.

 

Dean smiles at him, and he can tell it’s sincere. “That’s all right.”

 

They both get out of the booth. Dean instructs them to go wait by the car while he talks to the woman for a few moments.

 

They’re both shifting impatiently by the time he joins them. “You’re not going to take her out, are you?” Sam asks, biting his lip.

 

Dean smirks. “Maybe,” he teases. “I’ve still got needs.”

 

Sam whimpers as Dean buckles him into the backseat. He grabs Dean’s hand as Dean pulls away. “Aren’t we enough?” He asks.

 

Dean’s face softens, and he kisses Sam’s forehead. “Of course you are, Sammy. I’m sorry I flirted with her. Would you like me to kill her?”

 

Sam squeezes Dean’s wrist. “Please don’t.”

 

“All right, but only because you asked so nicely.”

 

Sam shifts and whimpers as the seatbelt presses into his bladder.

 

“You need something?” Dean asks, holding up the keys that keep their catheters locked up.

 

Sam watches the motion of the keys. “Please,” he begs.

 

Dean smirks. “Not yet.” He tosses the keys into the passenger’s side of the car and both Cas and Sam make little noises of protest. The keys could be lost so easily like that, and then they’d never get to go.

 

Dean reaches over Sam to buckle in Cas, pulling his seatbelt tight too. “Safety first,” he jokes.

 

***

 

The ride back to the bunker is excruciating. Every little bump makes them hyper-aware of their bladders and they have to struggle not to cry out at every turn.

 

“Master, please,” Sam moans. “It _hurts._ ”

 

Dean slows the car. “Where does it hurt, Sammy? Point and show me.” He tears his eyes from the road long enough to see where his brother points.

 

Sam points to his side, and Dean pulls over. “Out,” he orders.

 

Sam freezes. “You’re... You’re l-l-leaving me here?” He starts to cry. “I promise I’ll be better, I swear, I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll hold it for as long as you need me to, I promise, please-”

 

Dean gets out of the car and pulls Sam out of the backseat. “Shh, shh, shh. I’m not _leaving_ you here, Sam. I’m gonna let you go a little, until it stops hurting.”

 

Sam sniffles. “O-oh. T-thanks?”

 

Dean shakes his head and pulls Sam’s cock out of his pants. “It’s not a good sign when it starts to hurt. How long has it been painful?”

 

“A couple of minutes.”

 

Dean slides the key into the lock and pops off the cap to the catheter. Urine comes flooding out and Sam moans in relief. “You need to tell me when something hurts,” he admonishes gently. Dean lets him relieve himself for another thirty seconds before replacing the cap. Sam whines.

 

“I still need to go,” he groans. Some of the fullness is gone, but the need is more urgent then ever.

 

“I know, Sammy, but you have to be a good boy for me and hold it, okay?” He zips Sam back up despite his brother’s protests. “How are you holding up in there, Cas? Does anything hurt?”

 

“No, but I really, really, really need to go,” Cas answers. Watching Sam get even a tiny bit of relief made his own need grow. “Please can I let just a little out?”

 

“No,” Dean says as he buckles Sam back in.

 

“That’s not fair!” Cas whines as Dean climbs back into the driver’s seat and starts the car. “You let Sam go!”

 

“Oh well,” Dean replies.

 

Sam blushes. He feels sort of bad that he’d been allowed to release some of his burden while Cas was still holding his.

 

“I need to go just as bad as he did,” Cas reasons. “Plus, I had more lemonade than he did. It’s not fair.” He crosses his arms and pouts.

 

“Cas, I promise I didn’t do it to be unfair.”

 

“Yes you did,” Cas argues.

 

Dean sighs. “Cas, baby, Sam was in pain. You don’t honestly want to see him hurting, do you?”

 

Cas sinks back into the seat. “Of course not.”

 

“If Sam didn’t have the catheter on, his body would force him to let go if it was in danger of being damaged. But right now he has to rely on me to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. It would have been dangerous to make him wait once he told me that he was in pain.”

 

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

 

Dean reaches back to offer his hand for either of them to hold. “I know.” Both Sam and Cas latch onto his hand at the same time and he smiles.

 

“I still really need to go,” Cas complains.

 

“I know, sweetie, but we’re almost home.”

 

“I would have had an accident already if I wasn’t all plugged up.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“When you let Sam go, it was so _loud_ and I needed to go so bad.”

 

Sam whimpers, and Cas can tell that he’s remembering how good it must have felt to let go for those few seconds. Cas moves closer to him and nuzzles him. They spend the rest of the ride in silence only broken by the purr of the engine and their occasional gasps and moans.

 

***

 

Dean sits them both down on the floor of the tub when they get home and get undressed.

 

“I’m gonna do Cas first, okay?” When Sam whimpers, Dean reminds him that Cas hasn’t had any relief whatsoever in over four hours.

 

Dean pats himself down. “Where did I put the keys?” He asks.

 

Cas whimpers. “Please, Master,” he begs. “I really need to go.”

 

Dean laughs. “Don’t worry, angel face, the keys are right here.” He dangles the keys in front of Cas and Cas tries to grab them. He holds them just out of reach.

 

“ _Please_.”

 

Dean bends down in front of Cas. “All right, all right.” He finds the right key, then he drops the key ring. Cas groans. “Sorry.” He puts the key in front of the key-hole, then lets it slip. “Oops.” By the time he decides to stop teasing Cas, he’s missed the hole ten times and Cas is a moaning, shaking wreck. He slides the key in. Cas sighs in relief.

 

Dean pulls the key out with a grin, and Cas cries out.

 

“Please, Master, please, I’m so full, I need to go _now,_ please, please, _please!_ ” He sobs.

 

Dean slides the key back in and turns it. Then he turns it back, and Cas wails.

 

“Calm down,” Dean says. “Jeez.”

 

“ _Please_ ,” Cas moans.

 

“Almost, baby, I promise.” Dean adjusts the plug and then pulls away. “There.”

 

Cas looks down through teary eyes to see a tiny drop escape the plug. “W-what?” He asks, confusion written across his face.

 

Dean kisses him. “Damn, Cas, you’re so fucking cute.” He sobers up. “One drop every second. You’ll be empty in an hour.”

 

Cas gasps. “W-what? W-why? I n-need to go n-now!” He starts to cry harder.

 

Dean wipes away his tears with a gentle touch. “Shh, don’t cry, Cas. You’ll start feeling better really soon, I promise.”

 

Cas shakes his head. “Please, I’ll do anything. Just let me _go,_ please.”

 

Dean kisses his forehead. “You are going, Cas. Look.” Cas looks down to see the way the catheter drips and dribbles. The sight of the liquid just makes him want to go more.

 

Dean turns his attention to Sam. “Your turn.”

 

Sam flinches away. His bladder is just as full as it had been before Dean allowed him to let out a little bit. He, too, wants immediate relief, not the steady _drip, drip, drip_ that Dean is going to allow them.

 

Dean spends a whole five minutes teasing him with the keys, dragging them around the lock while Sam watches, mesmerized, begging Dean to just start already because he knows he won’t feel better right away anyway.

 

When Dean finally relents, he starts to cry at the sight of the little beads of liquid forming at the top of the catheter. There is no relief to be felt, and knowing that this is all he’s going to be getting is a horrible feeling.

 

They don’t start feeling any better for another twenty minutes. They realize about a half an hour in that the slow, steady release of pressure actually feels _good._ They’re pleasantly full, and the feeling of the catheter stretching them open is extremely intimate and surprisingly pleasurable. By the end of the hour, they’re both begging for an entirely different reason.

 

Dean walks over to the cabinet and pulls out two bags of liquid. “Did I mention that those catheters run both ways?”

 

It’s Cas who speaks for the both of them. “N-no?”

 

Dean chuckles darkly and kisses them both. “You didn’t really think it would be that easy, did you?”


End file.
